Two, Diverged Into One
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: Kim and Ron are on another mission to stop Drakken and Shego. But, when Drakken's latest machine causes two of the oddest people to share the same mind, will anything ever be normal again? Will someone be able to help them reverse the effects? Or will they be stuck like this forever? (Rated T) (Story better then Sum).
1. The Mission

Two, Diverged into One – A Kim Possible Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well, here is a new Kim Possible story! Yeah!  
I know; I really shouldn't be writing one, but this idea came to me and I just _had_ to write it. **

**Anyway; I wanted to let you guys know that is going to be rated T. And, that the idea came from two shows, I watched. One, Kim Possible (as normal, inspired somewhat by the episode Mind Games) and Wizards of Waverly Place (also inspired by the episode Family Game Night). So; this is something new I am trying and I want your honest opinion about. Let me know; for I am going to try and keep them in character, which is going to be a challenge based on the situation.**

 **Finally; this is** _NOT_ **a Rongo fanfic. This a Kim/Ron couple fic, for the two are dating in this story. This is set between the end of third season and the start of fourth season. So; the summer between it.**

 **Well, without much more too say; I hope you all enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or all things related, Disney Channel does.**

 ** _Song used during fight scene: Get Up on Ya Feet (Aaron Carter)_**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Mission

"– And, so Shego! With this device I'll be able to get my mind into the mind of the even the smartest men alive! All, I would have to do is flick this switch and _bam_ , my brain, would be merged with the other person's brain! Simple as that, and this time Kim Possible won't stop me!" Dr. Drakken finished explaining his latest evil plan to his sidekick Shego with an evil laugh. Yes, his latest scheme was to use a brain-share machine, in order to extract his brain from himself into anyone he wanted. Thus, for example, if he were to merge his brain with the President's brain, the two brains would share the same body. Really though; it was a brilliant plan, and probably one of his proudest ones yet! Until…

"I wouldn't count on that Drakken!" A female voice yelled making the two villains turn in surprise.

Dr. Drakken and Shego gasped and grew instantly annoyed when they saw who it was. "KIM POSSIBLE!" Drakken yelled as he held the machine closer to him in a protective way.

"– And me!" A second voice sounded, right from the male teen standing next to Possible. "Don't forget about me!" The male continued as he waved his hand and jumped up and down in his spot.

Drakken's face fell. "Oh right, and the sidekick. Who's name still escapes me." Drakken stated with a sigh as he watched the sidekick frown and eyed him with annoyance. Drakken shrugged, "I'll stick with Buffoon. That name fits you better anyway." Drakken finished as he laughed too himself. "Now; enough of the chitta-chatter; SHEGO ATTACK!" Drakken finished/ordered his sidekick as he pointed at Kim Possible and the Buffoon.

Then, Shego did just that. Without wasting any time, she light her hands up with her green plasma and lunged towards Kim Possible and her sidekick.

"RON!" Kim had yelled once she saw Shego lunging for them and tackled him out of the line of fire. Once the two had gotten up from the tackle, they went their separate ways. Ron went after Drakken and the machine while Kim handled Shego. Shego did her best to blast as much of her green plasma at Kim while Kim did her best to doge her and fight back.

As Shego and Kim were fighting, Ron crept over to where Drakken was still trying to put his finishing touches on his mind-share machine. However; when he turned around to get an item for the machine, Ron had swiped it and instantly began to run. Soon though, Drakken had turned back to face it and saw that it was gone. He then looked up in annoyance and gasped when he saw Ron running away with it.

"SHEGO! THE MACHINE!" Drakken yelled, knowing he wasn't going to make it too the Buffoon in time.

Back at Shego and Kim's fight, Shego had heard Drakken yell. So; she looked down to see Possible's sidekick running towards the exit with the machine. But, Shego wasn't the only one who noticed for Kim had noticed too, because she was getting ready to leave with Ron, as soon as he reached them. Yet, sadly; the distraction of her noticing Ron and Drakken yelling, left an opened opportunity for Shego to kick Kim and knock her down. With Kim falling; Shego had jumped from where she was and flip landed in front of Ron. Near them, Kim caught her-self with her grappling hook, before landing down where Drakken had been. Both teams, were ready to fight each other once more if they had too.

"Ha!" Shego laughed as soon as she landed in front of the Buffoon. "You really think we were just gonna let you go that easily?" Shego questioned seriously as he placed her hands on her hips and eyed him.

Ron shrugged, "I don't know; I was kind of hoping you would." Ron finished with a nervous laugh.

Shego shook her head, "Sorry Buffoon, not today." Shego finished as she grinned. "Now; either hand over the machine, or I'll have to forcibly take it from you the hard way."  
Shego suggested with a warning look while she held out her hand and showed one hand light with her green plasma.

Shaking his head, Ron backed away and pulled the machine closer to his body.

At this, Shego growled and advanced towards him until she cornered him against the wall. "I said, GIVE IT TO ME!" Shego yelled as she lunged forward and wrapped her hands around the machine.

"I said, NO!" Ron yelled back as he too wrapped his hands tighter around the machine.

Instantly; Shego and Ron began to wrestle over the machine as if playing tug-of-war. The two continued to fight over the machine in their tug-of-war style until Shego lost patients. Then, she growled and jumped forward knocking Ron down onto the ground. Before anyone knew what was happening; the two were wrestling over the machine across the lair's ground. Unfourtanlly for the two sidekicks though, Kim and Drakken had stopped their fighting and oddly eyed the two. Then, they looked at one another with confusion.

"Sidekicks, am I right?" Drakken questioned as he shrugged and then sighed.

Kim shook her head. "Tell me about it." She replied as the two eyed the sidekicks again before shrugging it off and going back too their own fight.

Once they started fighting again, Shego and Ron had managed to get back on their feet. As they did, Ron finally had enough of the fighting and stomped hard on Shego's foot. This had caused Shego to let go of the machine in surprise and start bouncing on one foot as she tried to help sooth her now injured one. As Shego helped her own foot, Ron had managed to yell out Kim's name (who had at that point shoved Drakken of the podium they were standing on) and throw the machine too her. Kim caught it, and smiled for a moment only to frown again when she saw Drakken get up and charge towards her. Looking for a way out, Kim began too slightly panic with worry. Until, she heard…

"KP! I'M OPEN!" Ron yelled as he ran back towards the exit, ready to catch the machine.

Looking down, Kim smiled and tossed the item back towards Ron. As it fell too the ground however, Ron wasn't the one to catch it. Sadly; Shego had saw the whole deal and made a dash for the machine as well. While she dashed for the machine as Ron tried to catch it, she tackled Ron out of the way and caught it. But as she caught it, she and Ron rolled until they came rolling into the lair's wall. Both sidekicks groaned in pain and dizziness as Ron landed with his back against the wall and Shego acrossed his lap, on her stomach. As they had landed, the machine fell out of Shego's hands and broke into a million pieces.

"NOOOO!" Drakken yelled as soon as the machine shattered. "Not my – "Drakken began only to be interrupted before the sound of an alarm began to blare around the lair, making him look around in surprise and confusion.

"SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENSE IN 20, 19 – "The self-destruct button began to count backwards, making Drakken gasp and turn around too see Kim Possible standing there with a smirk on her face and a hand on the big red button.

Kim then smiled innocently and waved when she saw Drakken frown at her. She giggled and put her hand to her mouth to try and hold her laughter, "Oops; my bad…" Kim replied as she laughed once more to herself, before turning and taking off for her friend and the exit. On her way out, the Self-Destruct button reached ten seconds as she grabbed Ron off of the floor and dashed for safety. Along with Kim, Drakken made a run for it and grabbed Shego on his way out too.

As soon as both teams were out and too safety, the self-destruct button finished counting and began to blow up the lair. Kim and Ron had not been hiding that far from the lair when it exploded. As soon as the explosion ended, Kim popped up from their hiding spot and looked too see Drakken driving away with Shego in one of his hovercrafts. Yet, he didn't leave until he yelled, "KIM POSSIBLE! YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT! BUT YOU'RE NOT!" And then, he was gone.

Kim smiled and stood up placing her hands on her hips. She continued to eye the spot Drakken and Shego had just been before mouthing too Ron, "Yeesh, I don't know about you Ron, but I would've thought that Drakken would've learned to not place a self-destruct button in by now." Kim muttered as she shook her head and dusted her-shelf off. She waited for a moment for Ron to reply; but frowned when he didn't. "Ron?" Kim questioned as she turned to face him.

She frowned even more, only because, when she turned to Ron, he still hadn't moved from his position. Kim eyed him funny and then moved closer to examine him. Walking around him, she noticed that his body seemed stiff, and his eyes unfocused. Finally; she moved closer and snapped her fingers in front of his face in hopes of snapping him out of whatever trance he was. "RON!"

It seemed to have work, for Ron then blinked several times and shook his head. "Hu? KP? What happened!?" Ron questioned as he stood up and got into defense mode.

Kim refrained him by pushing his arms down and retaliating, "We got away and stopped Drakken and Shego." Kim explained with happiness, with the news making Ron smile as well. Then, Kim frowned and eyed him with worry again. "Are you okay? You were just really spaced out for a while." Kim demanded as she continued to over look him for any other unusual sings.

Ron nodded his head, "Yeah I'm fine. Just hungry though." Ron finished as he grinned lightly and patted his stomach.

Kim laughed, "You're fine." Kim finished as she kissed him on the cheek. "Which is good, because I was afraid I lost ya there for a moment." Kim admitted as she giggled. "Now; come on! Let's go home so we can go to Bueno Nacho. Because, now that you've mentioned it, I'm hungry too." Kim finished with excitement as she instantly began to pull Ron with her, towards home. But, as Kim and Ron were on their way home, Ron could've sworn he heard someone ask, _Where Am I?_ in the back of his mind…

* * *

 **A/N – Well, there was the first chapter. What do you all think? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **So; I wanted to thank you all for reading and please remember to review.  
We author's do like feedback. **

**Hm, I wonder what will happen next? Chapter two coming soon!**

 **Until then, with all my love to you guys and girls :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	2. The New Sitch

Two, Diverged into One – A Kim Possible Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter two! Yeah!**

 **Anyway; thank you guys so much for the support from the first chapter, it really means the world to me! Because of it, I am updating :)**

 **So I actually got this chapter written and edited in one day! I'm really proud of myself for it, for normally the chapters take me a few days lol.  
Don't worry; I took my time writing it and I've re-read it over like ten times before I was finally happy with it!  
I even watched the Mind Games episode again (it is one of my favorite episodes) before I wrote it just to help get inspired, and it worked! **

**Without much else to say; I sadly still do not own Kim Possible!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The New Sitch

 _Recap_

 _But, as Kim and Ron were on their way home, Ron could've sworn he heard someone ask, Where Am I? in the back of his mind…._

 _End of Recap_

….

Back at the Stoppable's home, Ron sighed with happiness after he laid down in his bed that very same night.  
His night with Kim at Bueno Nacho had been amazing as always; but it was the mission that had tired him.  
After all, for the first time, Ron had to fight Shego. Well, it was more Shego had fought Ron and Ron didn't have a choice, but still, he had to fight Shego!  
Now Ron understood why Kim was always exhausted after their previous missions that included Drakken and Shego.

Closing his eyes, Ron snuggled into his pillow and pulled his blanket tightly around him.  
Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard, _"I'm so going to kill Drakken for this!"  
_ Sitting up instantly in a defense position, Ron looked around his room in confusion.

"Hello!? Who's there!?" Ron questioned as he continued to hold his stance and eye his room in hopes of finding the unwanted intruder.

 _"Ugh, it's me!"_

"Me who!?" Ron demanded as he frowned while stiffing his defense.

 _"Me, that's who you buffoon!"_

Putting his arms down, Ron then scratched the back of his head in thought. "Buffoon? Only two people call me buffoon." Ron muttered too himself as he shook his head.  
Then, sudden realization of the voice hit him. "SHEGO!?" Ron yelped as he jumped a foot in the air, only to get tangled in his blankets and fall onto the floor with a thump.  
Untangling himself, Ron stood in his infamous defense stance once more, ready to strike and protect himself as well as his family. "Come out Shego! I'm not afraid to kick you're – "Ron began only to be interrupted.

 _"– Watch it sidekick, there's kids reading this fanfic."_

At that, Ron released his stance once more and froze. "Did – "Ron began as he frowned in thought. "– Did you just break the fourth wall?" Ron questioned as he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

 _"So; I guess I did."_

"But wait, if you're talking too me, and I'm not seeing you in my room, then…. Where are you?" Ron demanded as he uncrossed his arms and began to look around the room in case he missed any hiding spots.  
He found no one after searching every inch of his room.

 _"Seriously? Do you not remember Drakken's latest plan to take over the world and our fight over the Brain-Share Machine?"_

Again, sudden realization hit him for the second time that night and he facepalmed. "Don't tell me, your brain is – "

 _"– merged with your brain sidekick!"_

All Ron could do was fall on his knees and scream….

….

"Hello?" Kim questioned groggily as she awoke from a deep slumber to a ringing house phone.  
She had answered on the third ring wondering who would call her at eleven thirty at night.

"KP!?" Ron's voice had questioned in response and slight hope from the other side of the line.

Kim groaned with annoyance. She loved her best friend turned boyfriend dearly; but him constantly calling her in the middle of the night, was getting old.  
"Ron!? Didn't we have this talk about you _NOT_ calling me when I'm trying to sleep!?" Kim demanded as she groaned. Guilt suddenly came over her, after all, she never liked yelling at Ron.

"I – I know KP – "Ron began with hesitation, which only made Kim feel guilty even more. "– But, we h-have a major sitch!" Ron exclaimed while he stuttered, obviously trying to find the right words.

At the words major and sitch, Kim perked up. "What's the sitch then Ron?"  
Kim wondered as she got up and began to get dressed, after all, if Ron was in trouble, she was going to help him, no matter what she had been doing.  
After all, she was Kim Possible, the girl you could call, beep or page if you needed her.

For a moment, there was silence and then, "Remember today's mission?" Ron questioned, he continued before Kim could answer.  
"Well, apparently; the Brain-Share Machine worked. Kim – I – "Ron began to explain as Kim froze and tried to understand where he was getting at.  
Finally, he found the right words, "– Kim, I think it would be better if you came over and saw the sitch for yourself. It will help explain it better than I could." Ron finished with worry clearly in his tone.

Kim sighed, "Very well. Just give me a little time to get there." Kim replied simply as she finished putting on her jeans.

"Booyah! Thanks, KP! I knew I could count on you!" Ron exclaimed with relief. "I love you." Ron finished with a smile, even though Kim couldn't see it.

"I love you too Ron." Kim finished as she smiled. "I'll be over in twenty." Kim finished as the two said goodbye and hung up.

Grabbing her bookbag, the Kimmunicator (incase they needed Wade), her phone and a small over jacket, she made her way out of the house.  
However; as she made it too the hallway; Kim was stopped by her mother, Mrs. Dr. Possible, who had been coming back from the kitchen, getting ready to go to bed herself.

"Kimmie? It's almost midnight, where are you going?" Mrs. Possible questioned as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and took a drink of her water.

Kim sighed and smiled nervously. "Uh, Ron's…." Kim began only for Mrs. Possible to interrupt her.

"– Ronald's!? This late at night!? I mean, I know it's summer, but still, I thought you went to bed because you were tired from your long day?"  
Mrs. Possible questioned suddenly turning serious and concerned while placing her hand on her hip.

Kim chuckled nervously; she _knew_ where her mom was going with this conversation. "Yes! But mom, it's not for the reason you think! It's very important! Ron said it was a _MAJOR_ sitch!"  
Kim finished with hopes of winning her mom over and ignore the thought in her mom's head completely.

Mrs. Possible sighed, "Kimmie, I trust you and I hope you know that. And, for as long as we have known Ronald, I trust him too. But, you two are _dating_ and _teenagers._ " Mrs. Possible finished explaining with air quotes.  
"I'm not so sure I like the sound of this major sitch and he needing you over at his house around midnight." Mrs. Possible finished as she eyed her daughter with suspicion.

"But mom – "Kim began to argue before Mrs. Possible interrupted her.

"-No buts! Now; before I might even let you go back to your room, what is this major sitch?" Mrs. Possible demanded as she placed a hand on her chin in thought.

"I – "Kim began to explain only to stop in sudden realization. "– I don't actually know." Kim stated as she facepalmed and sighed.  
"He told me it would just be better if I went over. Said that the situation would just explain itself." Kim finished as she shook her head.

"Mhmmmm." Mrs. Possible hummed as she shook her head. "Kim, it might just be easier if you go back to bed." Mrs. Possible explained making Kim frown. Kim began to try and argue only for her mom to beat her to it.  
"I'm sure Ronald's sitch can wait." Mrs. Possible finished as she kissed Kim on the forehead. "Goodnight sweetie." Mrs. Possible finished as she pointed to Kim's bedroom door.

With a defeated huff, Kim slumped her shoulders, rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and went back to her bedroom. Closing the door, Kim frowned and began to pace back and forth across the room.  
After a while, she saw the hall-light shut off and smiled as an idea came into mind. So; being as quiet as she could (after making sure her mom was asleep), Kim went over to her bedroom window and opened it.  
When the window was opened, Kim reached into her mission bag (which was sitting on the floor near her desk) and grabbed a rope. Throwing the rope out the window; Kim began to climb down it and sneak off towards Ron's while silently being annoyed by her mother…

…

Ron was still in his bedroom waiting for Kim. After Ron hung up the phone, he groaned slightly and tried to figure out why this had to happen to him.  
Sitting back up in thought, Ron checked the time on his alarm clock. 11:38pm, Kim should be there soon…

 _"Please, like Princess is going to help us with this problem?"_

"I don't see why she couldn't." Ron stated as he shook his head. "We've been in weirder situations then this." Ron finished explaining with a confident smile.

 _"Like…."_

"…. Like, the time she and I switched bodies." Ron stated as he smirked slightly at the memory. "Or, the time she was bonded to Bonnie and I was bonded to Barkin. How about the time Kim almost turned full monkey? And, the time I turned evil…."  
Ron began to count as he shuddered at the memory. Ron heard Shego shudder at the memory too. "– Or when – "Ron began only for Shego to interrupt him.

 _"Okay; I get it! God, you two have the weirdest lives ever."_

Ron scoffed and crossed his arms. "Don't remind me." Ron finished as he chuckled. Then, he smiled at a thought.  
"Yes, our lives may be weird, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world really. It's all of this world saving that brought Kim and I together! Well, that and our life long friendship." Ron finished with a smile as he laid back and sighed in happiness.

 _"Blech, please stop. I really don't want to hear you being all mushy mushy about Princess."_

"Someone's jealous." Ron laughed as he rolled over onto his side and checked the alarm clock once more.  
12:01pm….

 _"WHAT!? I am NOT…."_

"Ron!?" A new voice questioned from his bedroom door making him sit up. The voice saved him from Shego's ranting. When he turned to face the door, he saw it was his mom, Mrs. Stoppable.  
"Ronnie; are you alright?" Mrs. Stoppable wondered as she eyed her son with worry. "Your father and I heard you scream and then talking to Kim on the phone. We came down to see if you were okay; but, it uh, sounded like you were talking too yourself."  
Mrs. Stoppable sighed as she smiled softly. Taking a deep breath, she placed her hands on her hips. "Are you alrighty sweetie?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah mom. I'm fine." Ron explained simply as he rubbed his forehead. "I just uh, had a nightmare is all. The nightmare involved Kim and I. So; I just needed to talk to her about it, too make sure everything was okay."  
Ron finished explaining as guilt came over him, he hated lying to his mother, but he couldn't tell her about the situation. At least, not yet….

Mrs. Stoppable eyed him once more. "Alright; just know that if you need to talk to your father or I, where here for you." Mrs. Stoppable finished as she placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort.  
"Ron, I know things aren't the best between us, uh relationship wise, but I'd be happy to help you, if you ever need me; okay?" Mrs. Stoppable finished as she hugged her son (who was still sitting on the bed) and ruffled his hair.

"Sure, thing mom, thanks!" Ron finished as the two said goodnight.

When his mother was out of his room Ron sighed while slumping his shoulders slightly and eyed the spot she had left for a while in thought.  
After about five minutes, there was a tapping on his bedroom window. While snapping back into reality Ron jumped about a foot into the air. Turning around, he sighed in relief when he saw it was only Kim.  
Walking over to the window, he opened it and helped her climb into the room.

"Sorry; I'm late, my mom bagged me about coming here. She thought I was coming here for – "Kim began only to stop when she saw Ron's unfocused look.  
She sighed, shook her head and snapped her fingers in front of his face. "RON!" Kim whispered shouted loud enough to snap Ron out of his unfocused look, but not too loud as to draw his parent's attention.  
She decided to move on for her reason for not being there when she saw she had Ron's attention. "So; what's this _major sitch_ that you called me in the middle of the night for?"  
Kim questioned as she placed her hands on her hips and eyed her boyfriend with concern and worry.

Ron came back to reality and frowned before looking Kim in the eyes. With a deep breath, he came right out and said it. "Mine and Shego's brains are merged…"

All Kim could do, was stare at him in shock and let her mouth drop open…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter two! How was it!? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **How about that convo between Kim and her mom? And, what about Ron and Shego? What will happen with them? How will Kim react?  
** **All these questions will be answered soon!**

 **Anyway; I know Ron and his parents don't have the best relationship for they usual do something drastic without telling Ron and use the famous quote "This is our way of telling you."  
But, I figured it'd be nice to have a little moment between him and his mom. So; I decided to put it in. Don't worry; the Stoppable's are still our loving Stoppable's.  
** **Besides, she was only asking because she and his dad thought he was going crazy...**

 **Thanks again! Until the next chapter, which will be up soon, with all my love to you guys and girls :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	3. So It Goes

Two, Diverged into One – A Kim Possible Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter three! Yeah!**

 **First of all, I wanted to thank you all so much for your support and reviews! It really means the world to me and it really helps me with updating! So; thank you all so much again!**

 **Secondly; I've got some amazing news! Today is my birthday! Yes, I am updating on my birthday for you guys and I super excited about this update too!**

 **Finally; this chapter took me some time to write. A couple of days, but still, a couple of days is better then not updating at all lol.  
Now I will admit that this might not be my best writing but it works to help with the story. Also; I am sorry for the lack of action in this chapter for this one sort of became a filler chapter to help carry the story.  
I promise this story will start getting interesting after this chapter :) So; thank you for your patients and for baring with me! **

**Anyway; with enough talk, I still sadly own nothing from the awesomeness badical world that is Kim Possible!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

So It Goes...

 _Recap_

 _Ron came back to reality and frowned before looking Kim in the eyes. With a deep breath, he came right out and said it. "Mine and Shego's brains are merged…"_

 _All Kim could do, was stare at him in shock and let her mouth drop open…_

 _End of Recap_

….

Kim stood there in surprise as she tried to process what Ron had just said.  
While she stood there, her mouth hung open and her eyes scanned over Ron in search of sings to indicate if he was lying or trying to pull a joke on her.

 _"Close your mouth princess, you'll catch flies. And, it's not polite to stare."_ Yup, that was so not Ron's voice.  
It might have been Ron's body and lips moving, but it was defiantly Shego's voice that had spoken.

"But I – "Kim began as she tried to still wrap her mind around everything. "– I – You – What!?" Kim questioned as she finally found her voice.  
She eyed Ron and well, Shego too. "How is this even possible!?" Kim demanded as she crossed her arms and sighed while she continued to eye her best friend turned boyfriend with worry.

Ron shrugged, "I told you KP. It was the Brain Share-Machine." Ron explained as he frowned and sat back down on his bed.  
"Somehow when Shego and I were fighting over it, the machine broke and merged our brains together, then they decided to stay in my body." Ron finished as he thought back to the mission from earlier.

 _"Yeah, unfortantully for me! Now I have to share a body and brain with this Buffoon!" Shego commented suddenly while she took control of Ron's body and groaned in frustration._

Kim frowned some more at the comment and facepalmed.  
"Alright, even if that is possible, how can Shego still be speaking from Ron's mouth?" Kim questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
"I mean, wouldn't you just share his brain? Not his body parts?" Kim finished with interest.

 _Shego shook her (Ron's) head_ , _"First of all, his brain is half his and half mine. So; I guess you could say he has a split personality." Shego's voice explained as she laughed at her own attempt of a lame joke._  
 _"Secondly; because our brains are technically one, mine is connected to his. Which means, I have access to everything. His memories, his fears, goals, his thoughts and well, his body." Shego continued to explain as she watched Kim eye her funny. "Well, that and he also has a short attention span, so it makes it easier for me to overpower his half of the brain." Shego finished with a slight smirk as she crossed her (Ron's) arms._

"Right…." Kim replied with a sigh as she tried to understand the information Shego shared with her. "I just…. I just can't process this!" Kim yelled a little louder then she meant too.  
Quickly catching herself, Kim covered her mouth and lowered her voice. She turned back to face Ron and well, Shego. "What are we going to do!? You can't just be stuck like this! I mean, you're Ron and Shego! Two different people, not one! Ugh, I want my Ron back!" Kim finished as she frowned and placed each hand on one of Ron's shoulders and shook his body.

 _"Stop shaking us." Shego commanded as she uncrossed her (Ron's) arms and knocked Kim's hand off of the shoulders.  
"Secondly; you two are not only annoying as hero and sidekick, but you're also annoying as a couple." Shego finished as she shuddered and sent Kim a look of annoyance. _

Kim smirked for a moment before she placed her hands on her hips. "You know that we are a couple, right? So; I wouldn't be insulting us if I were you." Kim stated with a laugh.  
"After all, your sharing Ron's body; which means if I kiss him…." Kim began only for _Shego to hold Ron's arms out in defense and move away from Kim who was trying to kiss Ron on the cheek._

 _"Hey! No couple stuff while Stoppable and I are sharing brains!" Shego protested as she used Ron's hand to point at the brain._

"Aw man! I can't even kiss my own girlfriend." Ron suddenly complained as he facepalmed. "This sucks!" Ron finished with annoyance and crossed his arms and frowned.

Silence came over the group for a moment while Kim sat there with a small smirk.  
Watching as Ron and Shego argued over who controlled Ron's body; Kim thought of an idea.  
Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her Kimmunicator and buzzed for her super genius friend Wade.

"Hey Kim – "Wade greeted on the second buzz as the screen showed him lying in bed with a blanket wrapped around him. "– What's the sitch!?" Wade asked with a yawn as he tried to wake up.

Kim stared at him in shock before groaning slightly. "Hey! That's my line!" Kim argued as she gestured to herself and sent Wade a say-it-again-I-dare-you kind of look.  
When Wade didn't reply, Kim continued. "Wade, we have a major problem!"

Wade seemed to perk up at those words, "What's wrong Kim?" Wade demanded as he raised an eyebrow at the teen hero.

"Look, there's no easy way to say this – "Kim began as she sighed. "– But, you remember that mission we had earlier this morning?"  
Kim questioned as she began to pace back and forth across Ron's room in thought while she eyed Wade.

Wade nodded on the other side of the Kimmunicator. "Yeah, the one where you guys had to stop Drakken and Shego right?" Wade questioned in hopes of being correct, he was still groggy from his sleep.  
The genius boy watched as his friend tried to think of a way to tell him the issue. Honestly; he was starting to get worried. "Kim, what's wrong?" Wade repeated his question from earlier with a serious tone.

Taking a deep breath, Kim spoke. "Well, it turns out that the machine Drakken had been working on was a Brian-Share Machine and it was supposed to allow the user to share a mind and body with someone. Apparently when we were trying to stop them, Shego and Ron got into it over the machine and it broke. After it broke, it somehow merged their brains together and now Ron has not only his brain, but Shego's as well." Kim finished explaining as she stopped to catch her breath. She felt relieved when she told Wade, and smiled innocently at the genius kid. "So yeah, that's what's wrong." Kim added as she saw the stunned look on Wade's face while he tried to take in all the information.

Finally; he cleared his throat. "Okay; hold up. You're saying Shego is in Ron's body?" Wade questioned in a summarized version in hopes of making sure he understood what Kim said.  
He watched the teen hero nod. "Can I talk to him?" Wade questioned as Kim nodded and handed over the Kimmunicator to Ron.

Ron took it in his hands and listened as Wade spoke, "Ron; is it true? What Kim is saying?" Wade tested as Kim's mouth dropped open and she huffed while crossing her arms.  
Ron chuckled at Kim's reaction and nodded. "Unfortunately, yes." Ron stated as he sighed and slumped his shoulders. Then, he looked up at Wade with hope. "Please tell me you have a way we could fix this!?"  
He questioned as he slightly began to panic, he really didn't want to share his mind or body with Shego.

 _"Yeah, please tell us you have a way to fix this! The more I'm stuck in this body; the worse it gets! So; do your magic nerd linger."_

That comment and voice seemed to really surprise Wade but finally helped him believe Kim and Ron. "Uh…. I'll see what I can do…. _Shego_?" Wade explained as he rubbed the side of his forehead with his hands. _How was this even possible? And why did these things always have to happen to Kim and Ron?_ Wade then looked back at Ron and well, Shego too. "First, I'll need to scan Ron's brain and body too see what's even going on between your brains. Then, I'll have to do research on the machine that caused this too see if there was even a possibility for a reverse cure." Wade continued as he eyed _Shego_ through the Kimmunicator.

 _Shego groaned slightly and sighed_. _"Alright, I'll let the sidekick do the scanning."_

With that said, Shego disappeared for a moment as Ron regained control of his body. Taking the Kimmunicator, he turned it around and held it up a few feet from the top of his head.  
Then, slowly; he drew the Kimmunicator down towards his feet and a red beam scanned him as he did so. When he finished, he turned the front screen to face him again.

"Woah!" Wade's voice sounded as he watched the scan appear on one of his own screens.

"What!?" Ron and Kim questioned at the same time as Kim stood next to Ron and looked over his shoulder.

"Ya'll weren't kidding when you said the machine helped share brains. I'm getting major brain waves from both Ron and Shego. The brain is split into two, but it seems like both sides are fighting to dominate the other." Wade finished explaining as he continued to watch one of his computer screens in amazement.

"Wait – "Ron began as he frowned in thought. "– So; your saying that Shego and I are fighting to control my body?" Ron questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

Wade nodded, "Yeah." Wade replied simply as he sighed. "I'll have to do some more research on your guys brains and see what else I can find. Meanwhile, as I find out more about your brain situation, I'll try and figure out who the scientist was that created the Brain-Share Machine." Wade explained as he smiled slightly. "Maybe the scientist who built the machine knows how to reverse the effects or at least have information that could help find a way to get you two back to normal." Wade finished with a hopeful tone and a confidence feeling.

"Please and thank you Wade." Kim finished as she smiled gratefully at the boy genius.

The Kimmunicator was about to shut off, but Ron caught Wade with his question just in time. "But wait – "Ron called as Wade stopped in mid reach for the off button.  
He eyed Ron with confusion and concern. "– What are Shego and I going to do until then!? You can't just leave us like this!" Ron finished as he frowned and groaned in slight annoyance.

"Until I can find the information I need, you and Shego will just have to work things out." Wade stated simply as he sent an innocent look at the two.  
And, before Ron could reply; the sound of Wade's mother calling for him in the background occurred. "I have to go, but I will contact you as soon as I find out more information."  
Wade finished as he, Ron and Kim said goodbye.

"Great, just what I need, Shego living my daily life!" Ron cried out in worry as he groaned and placed his face in his hands. "Do you know how much trouble she could cause for me!? Not just me, but for you too!? Ron questioned as he frowned and eyed Kim with worry. His eyes widen at a horrible thought and he shook his head. "Scratch that, do you know how much trouble she could cause for all of us!?" Ron demanded as he flung his hands in the air to show his frustration.

"Hey – "Kim began in a comforting tone as she sat down next to Ron on his bed and brought his arms down while holding his hands in hers.  
. "– It's going to be okay. We'll work through this; we always do." Kim reassured as she smiled at Ron who looked up and smiled too.

"Thanks, KP." Ron finished as he and Kim leaned in for a kiss.

 _But, before they could even kiss, Shego jumped into the controlling and pushed her body (Ron's body) away from Kim and made a gagging motion. "Gross!" Shego complained as she frowned.  
_ All Kim and Ron could do, was laugh at the look Shego had given Kim…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter three! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue.**

 **Could you all possibly do me a favor? Only if you want too, could you let me know if I'm keeping them in character? For I am trying and while I was writing this chapter Ron and Shego felt a little out of character too me.**

 **Also; the scene where Kim goes to kiss Ron with Shego's mind merged to him, does not mean anything between Shego/Kim. This is not Rongo or Kigo.  
Kim was just doing the scene because one, she likes Ron and two, she wanted to annoy Shego. Just wanted to clarify in case anyone got confused. **

**Anyway; please remember to leave a review! We authors do love feed back!**

 **Well, thank you all so much again for reading and I promise things will start getting interesting within the next few chapters.**

 **So; until chapter four, with all my love to you guys and girls! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	4. The Coming Together

Two, Diverged into One – A Kim Possible Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter four! Yeah!**

 **Anyway; thank you all so much for all the reviews it means the world too me! So; because of all the awesome support I am updating! :)**

 **Now; things will start getting interesting in this chapter. So; I won't say much and let you all read for yourselves lol.**

 **Sadly; as normal I still own nothing from Kim Possible! (Goes into a corner and silently cries).**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Coming Together

 _Recap_

 _But, before they could even kiss, Shego jumped into the controlling and pushed her body (Ron's body) away from Kim and made a gagging motion. "Gross!" Shego complained as she frowned.  
All Kim and Ron could do, was laugh at the look Shego had given Kim…._

 _End of Recap…_

….

"Alright – "Kim stated as she sighed lightly while pacing back and forth in Ron's room. "– So far; we've dealt with ninja monkey's, mutant animals, body switching, giant dogs, talking cars, a superhero team, an attitude-inator, vanishing body parts, synthodrones and even different television dimensions, but a brain-share machine!?" Kim questioned as she stopped pacing and facepalmed at the thought.

 _"Is she always like this?" Shego suddenly interrupted with amusement as she watched Kim still try to understand all of this._

Ron nodded his head. "Pretty much, this is her thinking process." Ron finished as he smiled at Kim.

Kim froze, crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Ron. "Acting like I didn't hear that comment – "Kim stated as she placed her hands on her hips.  
" – This sitch is defiantly by far the first ten on the weirdness scale." Kim finished as she laughed nervously too herself.

"Okay; one – "Ron began as he held up one finger. "– That wasn't a sarcastic comment." Ron explained as Kim looked at him with a surprised look. "I was actually serious about you're thinking process. And, two – "Ron continued as he held up a second finger. "Again, I ask; what are we gonna do!? I mean sure, Wade may be looking for information, but we can't just sit on the sidelines and let this actually happen! You know; I don't like having Shego sharing my brain or body. She has some pretty scary thoughts." Ron finished as he shook his head and frowned.

 _Shego's voice then came out of Ron's mouth with an evil, pleased laugh. "Thank you…." Shego replied obviously taking Ron's statement as a compliment.  
She then turned to Kim. "But seriously princess; for once I agree with the sidekick. We can't just sit and tittle or thumbs while we wait for genius boy to figure things out."  
Shego finished as she crossed her (Ron's) arms. _

Kim smirked and place her hands on her hips. "Now who wants to play hero?" Kim questioned with sarcasm as she eyed Shego (Ron).

 _"Hey! I – "Shego began before she vanished._

As soon as she vanished however, Ron regained control and groaned in what appeared to be pain.  
While groaning in pain, Ron brought his hands up to his head and stumbled backwards into the edge of his bed before falling onto it.  
From the looks of things; Kim noticed that Ron seemed dizzy and unfocused. Honestly; it worried and scared Kim a little.

"Ron..." Kim questioned as she moved closer and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Ron was quiet for a few minuets as he seemed to be trying to pass through whatever was happening. Finally; he looked up at Kim with annoyance. "Head ache." Ron explained as he clutched his eyes shut and tried to get ride of the finishing off pain. "Having two brains inside your head gives you a lot of pressure." Ron finished as he frowned and rubbed his head slightly.

Kim frowned in thought. "Well, if it's giving you head aches; maybe we should try to help Wade figure this out. I mean, someone must know something about the machine, right?"  
She questioned with a very serious face.

Then suddenly, " _Drakken would know about the machine." Shego explained as she grinned at the thought. Was this situation saved? "After all, he did steal it too help him use it to take over the world."  
Shego finished as she shook her (Ron's) head and crossed her (Ron's) arms again._

Blinking in surprise, Kim facepalmed. "Drakken! I can't believe I didn't think of that!" Kim questioned as she mentally cursed herself.

 _"Because, you don't have two brains. Plus, I'm smarter then you are anyway princess." Shego replied as she gave Kim a wicked smirk._

"Why I otta – "Kim began while holding up a fist and walking towards Ron.  
Just as she reached out to grab his shirt, Ron regained control and pushed her hands away from him.

"Hey! Can we please _not_ fight while Shego is sharing my body!?" Ron demanded as he frowned and eyed Kim.

Kim did a double take and sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry." Kim apologized as she felt a small amount of guilt. "We need to focus on solving the problem anyway." Kim finished with an odd confidence.

"Agreed." Ron stated as he snapped his fingers and smiled.

 _Shego sighed and nodded. "Whatever helps get me separated from the Buffoon." Shego finished with what appeared to be a pleading look._

"Then – "Kim began as she grabbed her bookbag and placed it on her shoulders. "– We need to find Drakken and see what he knows about the machine that caused you two to share brains." Kim explained as she began to walk towards the window. "Once we find Drakken and the information, we'll contact Wade and see what he's found out. After that, we'll go from there." Kim explained as she leaned against the window.

 _Shego frowned and placed her (Ron's) hands on her (Ron's) hips. "Wow; is she always this bossy?" Shego questioned with a serious tone._

"Hey!" Kim called with slight annoyance and hurt. "I am so not bossy!" Kim protested as she held her hands up in defense.

 _"Please, you so are!" Shego replied as she pointed at Kim with Ron's hand._

"Am not!?" Kim argued back before turning on Ron. "Right Ron!?" Kim questioned as she placed her hands on her hips with hopes of her best friend turned boyfriend backing her up.

Ron seemed to be in thought as he shook his head and then nervously laughed. "Right…." Ron trailed as he started to rub the back of his neck.  
He then cleared his throat. "I say we forget this conversation and go find Drakken." Ron finished as he tried to change the subject, he really didn't want to answer Kim's question.

 _"Yeah, let's go! I'm getting tired of being around you two." Shego finished as she gestured to the window to make her point._

Kim glared at the both of them. Then, she nodded her head. "Well come on! Drakken's not going to be easy to find. We need to get looking before we lose him!" Kim finished with dedication.

And, with that, the three were off towards Drakken's latest hideout….

….

Meanwhile, on the other side of Middleton, Drakken was on his way to his latest hideout.  
Driving his hovercraft in the night sky; Drakken found himself in a bad mood as he recalled the events of his almost success, before it got stopped by his teenaged foe named Kim Possible.  
While he finally slowed the hovercraft, Drakken landed in the middle of a small meadow and grinned at the small vacation house just a few feet away from him.  
This was his new destination. At least, for now, until he could find a new lair and come up with another world domination plan. With a sigh, he sat back and shook his head, how has his life come to this?

"Seriously Shego? Kim Possible and her Buffoon-ish sidekick beat us again! Why!? Why must they win every time!?" Drakken questioned in range as he slammed a fist on the dashboard.  
He clutched his eyes closed to hold his anger in and waited for a repose from his green-villainess sidekick. When one didn't come, he frowned and turned to face her in confusion. "Shego?"

Nothing. Nada…. The blue-skin villain frowned when he saw his sidekick asleep in the passenger seat. Drakken sighed, mumbled to himself and crossed his arms as he eyed his partner in crime. Finally, Drakken once again began to grumbled to himself as he opened the door and climbed out. Slamming his side shut, he stormed over to the passenger side and shook Shego's shoulder. "Shego!?" Drakken demanded as he shook his partner in hopes of getting some type or response. When she didn't stir, he became slightly concerned. "SHEGO!?" Drakken shouted as he punched her in shoulder.

Suddenly; Drakken sighed in relief when he saw Shego's eyes flutter open. However; when they fluttered open, she stared at him with confusion.  
Then, she held out two hands and smiled like a child on Christmas morning. "Waterfall…." Shego commented as she reached for Drakken.

Jumping back, Drakken was the one who stared at her in confusion this time. "What!?" Drakken questioned as he eyed his sidekick and watched her movements closely.

"Waterfall…." Shego muttered again as she stood up, only to catch her foot on the edge of the hovercraft and fall flat onto the ground. She laughed like a little girl and patted the ground. "…. Soft…."  
Shego added as she pulled some grass pieces out of the dirt and blew them at Drakken.

Coughing and waving the pieces of grass out of his face, Drakken frowned. "Shego; knock it off." Drakken demanded as he pointed a warning finger at her.  
"Why are you acting like this!?" Drakken wondered as he tried to figure out the answer himself.

Then, Shego stood up and stumbled forward before throwing herself onto Drakken and pulling him into a hug. "Cuddle!" Shego exclaimed as she laughed.

"Noooo!" Drakken stated as he began to try and pray Shego off of him.  
 _Yeah, this was way to weird and so not Shego at all._

However; as soon as he began to pry her off, Shego instantly stared at him in surprise and began to show and upset face.  
Soon, she began to sniffle and suddenly started crying. Once more, Drakken was baffled and watched as the scene continued to unfold.  
"Shego…." Drakken began making Shego stop crying and eye him with excitement. "…. What the heck is going on with you!?" Drakken wondered as he continued to eye his sidekick with interest.

Shego clapped her hands together and suddenly laughed. "Lawn mower." Shego laughed as she turned to point at the hovercraft only to trip once more in mid-movement and fall.  
Lying there on her back, Shego stayed and continued to laugh like crazy.

As she did, Drakken still tried to understand what was even going on with his sidekick. "This is impossible! How can I figure out what the heck is happening with you when you're not even making any sense!?" Drakken demanded as he groaned and facepalmed. _Why was this so frustrating?_

Again, Shego stood up, clapped her hands together and laughed. "Possible…" Shego laughed as she moved closer to Drakken and poked him in the side.

"Stop that." Drakken demanded as he swatter her hand away. Then, something dawned on him. "Wait a minute, what did you just say?" Drakken wondered as he brought a hand up to his chin in thought.

Shego clapped and laughed in happiness. Drakken seemed to understand her this time, "Possible…." Shego finished as she giggled.

Drakken gasped and looked at his sidekick in realization. "That's it! Possible! You've been acting strange since we've got here and you were passed out after we fought Possible and…. uh…um…. the Buffoon." Drakken finished as he tried to remember the sidekicks name but failed to do so as always. "Now it all makes sense! You were fighting the buffoon. Oh, when I see them again, I'm going to make them wish they never came and stopped us!" Drakken finished as he yelled his threat into the night air. He grabbed Shego's hand and began to head back towards the hovercraft. "Come on! Were going to visit Possible and the Buffoon." Drakken commanded as he helped Shego into the passenger side and turned to climb into the driver's side. "Surely they'll have an answer as too why you're acting like this…."

" – And we were hoping you'd have an answer to our solution."

The voice came before Drakken could climb into the driver's side and he gasped in surprise. Turning around, he suddenly became annoyed as he saw the person he was just about to go find.  
"KIM POSSIBLE!?" Drakken questioned as he brought his hands up into a defense and sighed. _Well, at least he didn't have to kidnap the two or anything to figure out his situation….  
_ "What are you doing here? You've already foiled me. Isn't once a day enough!?" Drakken questioned as he clutched his teeth and sighed. He needed to hold his anger back if he wanted their help.  
 _Wait? Did he just think that?_

"Dude, you need to chill." The Buffoon stated as he laughed. "We're not here too stop you." He continued as Possible nodded her head in agreement.

Drakken narrowed his eyes. "Oh yeah, and you expect me to believe that you buffoon?" Drakken wondered as frowned.

"Okay; one – "Possible began as she held up one finger. "– His name is Ron. R-O-N, Ron. Got it?" Possible questioned as she narrowed her eyes at Drakken which made him oddly nod in agreement.  
"Secondly; were here because – I can't believe I'm saying this – because, we need you're help." Possible finished with a serious face as Drakken looked at them in shock.

"And what? You expect me to help you?" Drakken demanded as he laughed at the thought.

"Why not?" The Buff – Ron, stated as he crossed his arms. "If I recall, you were about to come seek our help, before we arrived." Ron finished as he smirked slightly.

Drakken thought it over for a moment and frowned. "I…. You…. Ugh." Drakken replied in annoyance. "You're not going to leave until I help you, are you?" Drakken questioned as he narrowed his eyes again.

Possible clapped and the Buffoon laughed. "You catch on fast." Possible stated with sarcasm.

Drakken rolled his eyes, "Fine, what's the issue? What did you need my help with?" Drakken demanded, the sooner he helped, the sooner he could possibly help Shego and get this over with.

Possible and the Buffoon looked at one another in surprise. They were obviously not expecting Drakken to agree that fast, but he was, after all, in need of their help as well and wanted to get things figured out as soon as he could.  
So; when the two got done looking at one another, Possible spoke up. "You remember the machine you had earlier? The Brain-Share machine?" She questioned with hope.

Drakken thought back for a moment, "Yeah, and…." Drakken questioned in wonder as he raised and eyebrow at them and crossed his arms.

"Well, it seemed to have work." Possible explained as she sighed and looked over at her Buffon-ish sidekick. "Shego and Ron's brains are merged, and now; their sharing Ron's body…."  
Possible finished explaining so quickly that Drakken almost didn't hear her. But, when he heard her situation; all he could do, was take one look at the two and faint…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter four! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Hm, how was Drakken react when he wakes? Will he be able to help Ron and Shego?**

 **All these will soon be answered. Thank you all for reading and please remember to review! We authors do love feedback :)**

 **Until chapter five, with all my love to you guys and girls :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	5. The New Plan

Two, Diverged into One – A Kim Possible Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter five! Wow; thank you fellow fanfictioners for all you're reviews and support! It really means the world to me! Because of you guys I am still updating this story!**

 **Anyway; sorry for the two week wait, but sadly college life had made me busy. Had a bunch of homework and test...But, that's school for you lol.  
Yet, here I am updating! Yeah! **

**Well, I won't keep you all waiting with my endless rambling.**

 **Disclaimer: I once again still sadly own _nothing_ from the world of Kim Possible :( **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

The New Plans

 _Recap_

 _"Well, it seemed to have work." Possible explained as she sighed and looked over at her Buffon-ish sidekick. "Shego and Ron's brains are merged, and now; there sharing Ron's body…."  
Possible finished explaining so quickly that Drakken almost didn't hear her. But, when he heard her situation; all he could do, was take one look at the two and faint…. _

_End of Recap…._

….

"Is he okay?"

 _"Should be, he's Drakken, he'll pull through."_

"Are we sure we want that though?"

 _"Yes sidekick! Don't forget, I'm in your body; you might want to watch what you say around me!"_

"Hello! Drakken passed out any – "

The voices seemed to go distant as Drakken's eyes slowly opened. As they opened, he noticed the voices vanished and two pairs of eyes looking over him with slight worry. Sitting up; Drakken groaned in pain as he rubbed the back of his head and allowed himself to adjust to the situation around him. However; when he was well aware of his surroundings, he jumped up to his feet and gasped when he saw Kim Possible and her buffoon-ish sidekick standing before him.

"Dude – "The Buffoon began with clear annoyance. "– This again, seriously?" The Buffoon questioned with the last statement making him sound a lot like Motor Ed.

"Ugh, what's going on!?" Drakken demanded as he groaned in frustration and placed his hands on his hips. "Don't tell me, you thwarted me again Kim Possible."  
Drakken finished with his small infamous pout as he crossed his arms and shook his head.

Possible laughed, "Well; it wouldn't be that hard to do. But no, we came for you're help remember?" Possible questioned with a serious look as she raised an eyebrow at him.

Drakken frowned. "Uh, ugh, not really…." Drakken explained as he sighed. "Something about the Brain-Share Machine, that all I can remember."  
Drakken finished with confusion as he eyed the two teens.

Possible sighed this time, "Yes the Brain-Share Machine! Ron and Shego's brains somehow merged during our last encounter and now their sharing Ron's body."  
Possible finished explaining making Drakken look at her in total shock. Possible facepalmed when she saw his expression. "Can we please just get past this and figure out how to fix it!?" Possible demanded with her patients getting to the annoyance point.

 _Shego scoffed, "See; I told you she was bossy." Shego replied as she crossed her (Ron's) arms and glared at Possible._

Possible turned and glared back. "Not now Shego!" Possible stated as she rolled her eyes as she turned back to Drakken.  
"Drakken, please tell me the Brain-Share Machine has a reverse switch." Possible pleaded as she eyed him with hope.

Drakken groaned and rubbed the side of his temples. "It did…." Drakken began as he rolled his eyes at Possible's happy smile.  
She smiled too soon, "But, the machine broke, remember? Your buffoon broke it when he tried to take it from Shego." Drakken finished as he pointed an accused finger at Ron who frowned and scoffed in annoyance.

"Hey! If I remember correctly; it was Shego who dove into me and knocked the machine out of my hands! She broke it, I didn't." The Buffoon finished as he uncrossed his arms and held his hands up in defense.  
Then, he thought of something and frowned all while sending an annoyed look to Dr. Drakken. "– And for the last time, my name is Ron. R-O-N. Is it really that hard of a name to remember!?" The Buff-Ron questioned as Drakken rolled his eyes and huffed lightly.

"Fine, Ron." Drakken replied as he smirked slightly. "Happy?" Drakken questioned as he sent him a challenging look.

Possible shook her head, "He's not wrong – "Possible began as she gestured to the Buffon.  
"-If we're going to dealing with this sitch together then you need to call us by our first names." Possible, uh, Kim finished in agreement with Ron.

 _Shego rolled her (Ron's) eyes and placed her (Ron's) hands on her (Ron's) hips. "Whatever Kimmie. Can we please just go back to the lair and try to figure this out!? Maybe we can try and fix the machine to see if we can even use the reverse switch. How does that sound?"  
Shego wondered as she eyed Kim and Drakken. She really wanted to get past all of this and freed from sharing Ron's body. _

Kim frowned and crossed her arms while she looked between _Shego_ and Drakken. She then scoffed laughed. "Good luck. I doubt Drakken knows how to re-build the machine." Kim explained as Drakken gasped in hurt.  
"Besides; Wade's trying to find information on the scientist who created the machine. As soon as we hear from Wade, we'll be able to ask the scientist for help." Kim finished with a sigh of relief at the idea.

When Kim finished speaking; Drakken spoke up. "For your information Possible; I'm a lot better inventor then you think I am." Drakken defended as he pointed an annoyed finger at Kim.  
"Secondly; I have the blueprints back at the lair. I take the blueprints of the machines I steal with me. That way; if something were to happen like this, I'd have a way to try and fix it." Drakken finished as he smiled smugly at Kim who looked back at him in surprise.

"Booyah! We're saved!" Ron cheered with excitement and happiness.

"Saved…" Rufus chattered as he popped his head out of Ron's pocket before disappearing again.

"I wouldn't get excited to fast Buffoon – "Drakken began using the name unpurpose for an insult. "- Just because I have the blueprints; doesn't mean it will be fixed right away. For all I know; it could take me days to fix it or maybe even weeks."  
Drakken explained making both Kim and Ron frown.

However; before either one could respond, _Shego took control_ of _Ron's body and grabbed Drakken by the shirt. She clutched his shirt in Ron's fist and held up Ron's other hand in a threatening way_.  
 _"You fix that machine faster then days and weeks or we'll play many rounds of Drakken goes ouch!" Shego threatened as she waved Ron's fist in Drakken face._

The threat seemed to have worked, for he frowned and looked at Kim. "Your sidekick still has his uh, odd monkey powers right Poss- uh, Kimberly?" Drakken questioned as he bit his lip in worry.

Kim eyed him in confusion for a moment before smirking and crossing her arms.  
She nodded, "Uh hu. And, if you don't fix that machine soon, I'll convince Ron to show Shego how to use them." Kim finished with a snicker as she giggled to herself.

"You – I- ugh – "Drakken began to try and protest until he couldn't think of a comeback. "– Fine." Drakken muttered with annoyance. "We'll go back to my lair and work on the machine. After I get it completed, we can test it on Shego and the uh – ugh – Ron!"  
Drakken finished as he smiled and crossed his arms. He sent a smirk at Ron and Kim. "Didn't think I'd remember the name, hu?" Drakken challenged.

"Whatever." Ron replied as he rolled his eyes.

Kim giggled again, "Good job Drakken, you learn fast." Kim replied with sarcasm as she clapped her hands together making Ron laugh too. Then, she turned serious once she saw Drakken's annoyed look towards them.  
"It's a good plan and all Drakken, but it won't work." Kim explained as she sighed and glanced towards Ron and _Shego._

Drakken looked at her in surprise. "What!? Why!?" Drakken demanded as he placed his hands on his hips and sent a death glare at the teens, clearly, he wasn't going to let them off the hook that easily.

"Because, we have school tomorrow and normal teenage lives to deal with. We can't just drop off the face of the Earth for a few days; people will think something happened to us." Kim finished explaining.

"But – "Drakken started as he gestured to himself. "– I'll need help with the machine!" Drakken continued as he held his hands up in defense.  
"If you remember, I didn't make it myself. I stole it. I need help holding pieces together while I figure out the diagram." Drakken finished as he thought about how the machine was even built.

This caused both Kim and Ron to eye one another. "Well – "It was Ron who had spoken up. "– We could always ask Kim's dad for help." Ron began with cautious thought.

"WHAT!?" Drakken and Kim both questioned at the same time causing Ron to jump into a protective stance.

"Are you crazy Ron!?" Kim demanded as she placed her hands on her hips and frowned. "My dad!? There's no way he'd ever think about helping Drakken."  
Kim finished as she sent Ron an "I-Can't-Believe-You-Suggested-That" kind of look.

"For once I agreed with Possible." Drakken imputed using Kim's last name to prove his point.

"Yeesh, rough crowd." Ron stated with a frown as he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "It was only a suggestion." Ron finished as he crossed his arms and pouted.

 _Then, Shego turned his body to face them and uncrossed his arms. "Look, I know you and Kimmie's dad don't get along; but it might be the only help you can get. If I'm stuck in Stoppable's body then I'll have to go through his daily life – "  
Shego continued as she scoffed lightly. "– Which trust me, I'd rather be able to help you then live a day in the Buffon's life." Shego finished as she frowned and re-crossed her (Ron's) arms. _

Drakken sighed. "Fine. Since it's really the only option we have." Drakken began in defeat before he frowned in thought. "But, how do I know this isn't a trap!?" Drakken questioned with a cautious tone.

"Trap?" Ron wondered as he put his hand to his chin in thought.

"Yes! A trap! Once I help you and Possible separate you and Shego; how do I know you two won't turn against us and into the authorities!?" Drakken demanded with a death glare.

 _Shego then took control and walked up to Drakken. "Well, Possible and Stoppable could always do the right thing and not turn us into the authorities. I mean, after all; we are helping them to fix this uh, sitch as Kimmie would call it."  
Shego finished as she put air quotes around the word sitch and eyed Kim. _

Kim thought in silence for a moment, then sighed. "Alright, I promise that Ron nor I will not turn you into the authorities after Shego and Ron are separated. You guys can just walk on as if nothing ever happened."  
Kim finished with a sad smile. She really couldn't wait until this was all over.

Drakken tapped his chin with his finger. "Hm…. Can we get that in writing!?"  
Drakken questioned making Kim gasp in hurt this time and send him a "press-any-further-and-you'll-regret-it" kind of look to which Ron and _Shego_ laughed at.

Kim finally got rid of the look and shook her head. "Can we please just go and get the broken machine pieces as well as the diagram? Then, if were lucky; we can make it back to my house by morning."  
Kim finished with a known smile. She was just happy that there was hope in this whole situation.

Drakken perked up at the thought. "Well then, to the hovercraft!" Drakken stated with a pointed finger as he swiftly turned, grabbed Shego's brainless body (which had been lying on the ground playing with grass the whole time) and began to make his way to the hovercraft.

Kim and Ron eyed one another. "This is going to be a long night? Isn't it?" Kim questioned with a sigh as she watched Drakken try and put Shego's brainless body into the hovercraft.  
Not knowing weather, it was Ron or Shego who nodded back, she followed Drakken to the hovercraft, ready for whatever challenges this night brought on….

* * *

 **A/N - There was chapter five! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Oh boy; things are going to really start getting interesting now aren't they?**

 **Again, thank you all for your patients and I hope you remember to leave a review! We authors do love feedback and I love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Also, incase you didn't know Disney announced a live-action Kim Possible movie! Isn't that awesome!? What are you're thought on getting a live-action movie; leave the thought in a review! Or join our forum discussion!**

 **Thanks again, chapter six will hopefully be updated much sooner! Until then, with all my love to you guys and girls :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	6. Phase 1 Part 1

Two, Diverged into One – A Kim Possible Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well here is chapter five yeah!**

 **Omg everyone! I am so sorry for the wait on this update! For some reason, with this chapter I was having the biggest writer's block ever! But, the good news is that I didn't give up! Anything is possible for a possible right?  
Also, on top of that, I was focusing on finishing school work, midterms and then Spring Break came and I didn't focus much on writing. I spent time with my family lol. But, now I finally got this chapter done and am updating yeah!**

 **So; thank you all so much for the reviews from the last chapters it means the world to me! Because of you all, I am still updating!  
Well, things are getting interesting in this chapter, we'll just have to see where it goes from here... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Kim Possible.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Phase 1 Part 1

 _Recap…_

 _Kim and Ron eyed one another. "This is going to be a long night? Isn't it?" Kim questioned with a sigh as she watched Drakken try and put Shego's brainless body into the hovercraft. Not knowing weather, it was Ron or Shego who nodded back, she followed Drakken to the hovercraft, ready for whatever challenges this night brought on…._

 _End of Recap…_

…

The night sky was clear as Drakken, Kim, Ron (Shego) and Shego's brainless body made their way towards Drakken's latest lair.  
As Drakken flew the hovercraft, the four sat in silence the whole way and listened to the night sounds….

When they finally did arrive to Drakken's latest ex-secret lair, he parked the hovercraft right outside of the front entrance.  
Together, Kim, Ron (Shego) and Drakken all climbed out and began to try and carry Shego's brainless body into the lair with them.

"Wow Drakken – "Kim began as soon as they entered the small building. "– I didn't think you were into simple things." Kim finished as she took in the design of the lair.

The lair was designed in a way different then Drakken's normal lairs were. In this lair, the walls and ceiling were rounded and made of red brick. On the left side of the room a hallway split off from the middle of the wall going deeper into the area. On the far-right side, a monitor sat against the wall and a dining table sat not too far from the television set. Along the back wall from the entrance, a scientist workbench sat a little way from the wall and against the wall a stack of boxes sat behind the scientist desk. Really, if it wasn't a lair, Kim and Ron would've agreed that it'd make a cute one-person home.

Drakken groaned as he saw Kim and Ron looking around the lair and face palmed, "Trust me Possible, the design was not my idea. This is unfortantully; one of my few time-share lairs I'm still able to come too…" Drakken finished explaining as he frowned at the thought. He brought his head up to see what Possible and Stoppable were doing and sighed when he saw them both looking at him oddly.

"Time-share lair?" Ron spoke up with confusion and interest as he eyed the scientist. "What's a time-share lair?" Ron questioned as he raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's when you own a small lair incase nosy teens destroy your main one…." Drakken began as he eyed Kim and Ron with annoyance as they smiled and waved innocently back to him. "…. You split the cost with someone else so you don't have to pay full mortgage. Hench the name, Time-Share Lair." Drakken finished explaining as he sighed and looked around the building himself.

Kim eyed him in thought as she put a hand to her chin, "So uh, who else do you _share_ this place with?" Kim questioned as she wondered just how many villains actually owned a time-share lair.

"Well actually I – "Drakken began in thought as he stopped and his eyes opened widen. He then eyed Kim as he crossed his arms and sent her an annoyed look.  
"– No way; nuh uh, nice try Possible! And what, let you know find out so you can tell Global Justice and have them arrested, not telling." Drakken finished as he frowned.

Kim sighed and rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Can we just start looking for the machine please!?" Kim questioned as she uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on her hips.

 _Shego stepped in and sighed, "Yes! Finally; please can we start looking!? I'm getting really sick of not having my own body!" Shego finished as she crossed her (Ron's) arms and frowned._

Drakken shook his head. "We can start looking; but it might take us awhile to find the machine." Drakken explained as he frowned. He then continued to explain before anyone could question him, "It's somewhere in one of the boxes that's lined up against the wall." Drakken finished as he pointed behind him and too the wall of boxes.

Kim, Ron (Shego) and Drakken all turned to face the wall. Kim face palmed and frowned, "Great, this will take us all night." Kim muttered as she rubbed the sides of her forehead.

Ron shook his head, "Not if we all work together! If we work together, anything is possible!" Ron stated with a smile as he placed his hands on his hips.

 _Then, his body turned to face Kim and Shego groaned, "Great, the sidekick's been effected too…." Shego finished as she crossed her (Ron's) arms and frowned._

Kim frowned as well and eyed _Shego_ with annoyance. "What's that supposed to mean!?" Kim challenged as she raised an eyebrow.

 _Shego rolled her (Ron's eyes) and sighed. "You know exactly what that means princess!" Shego finished with an accusing finger pointing at Kim as she pouted and huffed._

Drakken groaned and rolled his eyes. "Will you two quit with your bantering!? The sooner we start looking; the sooner this nightmare can be over." Drakken finished as he eyed them.

Kim and _Shego_ stopped and sighed while they both looked at Drakken. "Fine, let's get to work, shall we?" Kim questioned as she gestured to the stack of boxes along the far wall.

So; Kim, Ron ( _Shego_ ) and Drakken all moved over to the wall and started to pull boxes down and look through them one by one.  
They stayed in silence for a while as they looked for the broken machine pieces. As they worked silence came over them and little by little they made it through the boxes.  
Finally; after about a half-hour Drakken came across the box that they were looking for and smiled when he found it.

"Ah ha!" Drakken called as he pulled the machine parts out and held them in his arms as Kim and Ron (Shego) look over at him. "Finally; I found the pieces." Drakken finished with happiness.  
He then brought the pieces closer to his face and smiled. "Who's gonna re-build the Brain-Share Machine!? I am, I am…." Drakken sang to himself in excitement as he laughed evilly a little.

This had caused Kim and Ron to eye one another and laugh slightly before Shego spoke up. _"Uh, Dr. D? You do know that you sang that outloud right_?" Shego questioned as she frowned and crossed her (Ron's) arms.

At the mention of it, Drakken frown and cursed himself. "Blast! And in front of Team Possible!? Ugh, I forgot they were there." Drakken finished as he turned and glared at Kim and Ron.

"How can you forget we were here!?" Ron questioned this time as he unfolded his arms and placed them on his hips with annoyance. "Your sidekick is sharing my body!" Ron finished as he crossed his own arms this time and glared at Drakken.

 _This time Shego frowned after Ron's statement and uncrossed her (Ron's) arms. "Watch who you're calling sidekick, sidekick! But seriously; now that we've found the pieces can we please get to Possible's house so we can fix this!?" Shego demanded as her frowned widened and she placed her (Ron's) arms on her (Ron's) hips and glared at Drakken with annoyance too._

Kim smirked and scoffed at _Shego_. "Now who's the bossy one Shego?" Kim challenged as she folded her arms as well and glared at the villain trapped inside her boyfriend's body.

 _Shego frowned and glared at Kim. "I – "Shego began as she turned her (Ron's) hand into a fist and waved in a threatening way at Kim._

But Ron jumped in quickly before Shego could do anything. "Easy now guys." Ron tried to reason as he sent Kim an are-you-kidding-me kind of look before sighing and rubbing the sides of his forehead in frustration. "But Shego's right, we should get going if we want too make it back before sunrise." Ron finished as he crossed his arms and sent a pleading look at Kim.

Kim sighed and frowned as she look at her boyfriend sadly. "Fine, we can go. The sooner we get there, the sooner this whole sitch can be resolved." Kim finished as she smiled at the thought.

Drakken then laughed happily. "To the hovercraft then!" Drakken finished as he held on finger up, the pieces of the broken machine in his other arm and rushed towards the brainless Shego to grab her and take the body with them.

As he did, Kim and Ron frowned and eyed one another. "This so, couldn't get any weirder." Kim finished as she sighed and placed her hands on her hips.  
Then, just as Kim said that, she and Ron (Shego) looked over to where the hovercraft was and watched as Drakken struggled to get the brainless Shego into the air craft.  
Brainless Shego had just pulled Drakken into a hug and started squeezing his cheek and tried to kiss him. Kim frowned as she and Ron (Shego) eyed one another again.  
"Correction, it just got weirder…." Kim finished with a sigh as Ron shook his head and laughed lightly at the scene unfolding before him.

With that in mind, Kim and Ron (Shego) made their way over to the hovercraft, helped Drakken get the brainless Shego into the air craft and climbed in themselves.  
They soon then, started taking off for the Possible residence….

…

It really had taken them almost half the night to get back to the other side of Middleton and to Kim's house.  
When the finally arrived, Drakken parked the hovercraft on the other side of the street so that Kim's parents wouldn't hear them come in.  
After it landed, all of them climbed out and together the two villains and heroes walked across the street and only stopped when they reached the front door of the house.

"Alright, before we go in you guys are all going to have to wait in the living room until I talk to my parents." Kim instructed as she eyed Ron (Shego), Drakken and Shego's brainless body.

"Wait, why do I have to wait with them?" Ron questioned in confusion as he gestured to himself. "I practically live here as it is, it'd be normal for them too see me." Ron explained as he smiled slightly.

Kim sighed, "Because; you're sharing a body and brain with Shego! I just…." Kim began as she bit her bottom lip in thought. "…. I just need time to explain all of this to my parents." Kim finished as she frowned and eyed Ron guilty. "My parents don't even know I'm with you. I uh, snuck out last night to come see what you needed help with." Kim stated as she crossed her arms and sighed once more.

Drakken gave a mocking dramatic gasp. "Kimberly; I'm surprised at you." Drakken commented as he smirked slightly. "First you lie to your parents and your sidekick, now you're sneaking out too see your boyfriend." Drakken stated as raised an eyebrow at her while Shego made a gagging noise and motion at the word boyfriend. Drakken eyed her in thought. "Are you sure you haven't thought of a career path in the arts of villainy? Because; you know Possible, if you want to join our side, Shego and I would be more then happy to mentor you…." Drakken asked with slight hope as he smiled at Kim.

Kim's arms were crossed and she was giving Drakken her all to famous not-buying-it look. "Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. I never thought of a career path in villainy and never will. No thanks." Kim finished as she shook her head and sighed slightly.

A moment of silence, then Drakken frown and shrugged. "Well, it was worth a shot." Drakken stated as he snickered. "Just know Possible, my offer still stands any time you decide to change your mind."  
Drakken finished as he snapped his fingers and smiled at her.

Groaning, Kim face palmed. "Okay; moving on." Kim replied hoping to change the subject. "Let's get this over with, please?" Kim questioned as she opened the front door and started heading in.  
Ron and Drakken eyed one another as Ron shrugged before he (Shego), Drakken and Shego's brainless body followed Kim in.

Once they all got inside, they stopped in the living room like Kim planned and stood in the dark house for a few moments. "Okay; so, you guys just wait here and I'll – "Kim began only to be interrupted by the living room light flipping on.

"KIMBERLY ANN POSSIBLE! – "Mrs. Dr. P's voice sounded from the living room's staircase as she entered the room with her arms crossed and a death glare to greet her daughter.

Kim gasped and whirled around quickly. "Mom!?" She frowned as she and her mom eyed one another.

At this point, _Shego decided to speak up. "Ohhh…. looks like princess is in trouble…" Shego commented as she smirked and crossed her (Ron's) arms, clearly enjoying the scene before her._

Glaring at Shego, Kim sighed and turned to her mom. "Mom, I know I disobeyed you and I'm sorry! But – "Kim began to apologize and try to explain as she eyed her mom. "– But, there seriously was a MAJOR sitch at Ron's! He needed my help and I wasn't just going to not help him!" Kim continued as she looked at her mom with a pleading look to forgive her.

Her mother frowned but continued to send her a look of warning and crossed her arms. "Really? And what was this so called major sitch!?" She challenged as she raised an eyebrow and then only noticed Drakken and Shego's brainless body and she gasped suddenly. "Kimmie! What are they doing here!?" Mrs. Dr. Possible questioned as she got into a fighting stance ready to defend her family.

Kim frowned and rushed forward to stop her and grabbed a hold of her mom's hands. "Mom that's what this major sitch is about! On our last mission we fought against Drakken and Shego, but Drakken had stolen some machine thingy that lets its user share and mind and body. Ron and Shego were fighting over the machine when it broke, and as it broke I guess it somehow merged them and now Shego is sharing a mind and body with Ron! Ugh, it's total weirdsville but we came here and brought them with us because we were hoping that dad could help Drakken fix the broken machine so we could fix this sitch and Ron and Shego could be two separate people again!" Kim finished fastly as she took a deep breath when she was finished. She looked up and smiled innocently as her mother stared at her in surprise.

After she finished, Kim watched as her mother stood their speechless at her daughter's explanation. "Kimmie; out of all the ridiculous things I've heard from you, this has to be on the top five." Mrs. Dr. Possible explained as she uncrossed her arms and smiled sadly at her daughter as she looked at Kim, Ron (Shego), Drakken and Shego's brainless body. "But, considering of all the things that I have heard and that I have seen happen in my life-time, I have to say that I somewhat believe you. Otherwise you wouldn't have snuck out or brought your arch foes to our house." Mrs. Dr. Possible finished with a sigh.

Smiling Kim hugged her mom. "Thanks mom! That means a lot." Kim finished as she hugged her. Her mom hugged her back and after a while they pulled away.  
Kim eyed her mom with interest. "Speaking of which though, do you know where dad is? So, we can ask him for help?" Kim questioned as eyed Ron (Shego), Drakken and Shego's brainless body.

Mrs Possible sighed as she looked between Kim and Ron then between Drakken and Shego. "Well I – "Mrs Possible began before she frowned. "– I am not sure; your father was waiting up for you with me but he had to go into work. I'm about to head out myself to the hospital, but if you'd like I can drop you all off at the Space Center on my way?" Mrs Possible questioned as she smiled gently.

Kim nodded, "That would be spankin! Thanks mom!" Kim stated as she gave her infamous wide smile.

At the word, Drakken groaned in annoyance making everyone look at him. "Ugh, tween slang…" Drakken finished as everyone else laughed.

So, together the two villains and hero's followed Mrs. Dr. Possible and out and too her car. They all climbed in and began to head towards the Space Center…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter five! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Anyway; again, thank you all for you're patients. It means a lot to me! Hopefully chapter seven will be updated sooner.**

 **So, until next time. Please remember to leave a review! We authors do like our feedback thank you so much!**

 **With all my love to you guys and girls :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	7. Phase 1 Part 2 Something Wicked This Way

Two, Diverged into One – A Kim Possible Fanfiction…

 **A/N –**

 **Well, here is chapter seven! Yeah! And omg! I'm so sorry for the month wait of an update! I'm sooo sorry! School has been crazy busy with it coming to the end of the semester.  
I have three weeks and then it's summer! I'll be to update more over summer then! I will try and still update in-between but finals are coming up so I might not be able to update until school is over. I can try and write in between, but I don't make any promises lol. Anyway; thank you all so much for the reviews it means a lot and thank you all so much for your patients! It really means a lot to me! Because of you guys; I am still updating this so thank you! Also, I want to let you know a head of time, part of this is a filler and some of it is not. Idk, that's how it turned out. But please enjoy this update, I'm trying something new with this story and I hope you all like. Nothing is really changing; it's just part of the plot lol. Again, so sorry for the long wait, I hope you all enjoy this update! **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing from Kim Possible sadly….**

* * *

Chapter 7

Phase 1 Part 2  
Something Wicked This Way Comes

 _Recap…_

 _So, together the two villains and hero's followed Mrs. Dr. Possible and out and too her car. They all climbed in and began to head towards the Space Center…_

 _End of Recap…_

…

After arriving at the Space Center; Kim, Ron (Shego) and Drakken all waved goodbye to Mrs. Possible as she drove away.

Once she was gone; Kim, Ron (Shego) and Drakken all turned towards the Space Center and began to walk towards it.  
It took a while to get to the actual Space Center, but when they finally made it they walked in through the door. When they did, they started to head for Dr Possible's office and or lab.  
While they went on a small search, they noticed that a lot of people were eyeing them oddly. Luckily; no one cared enough to say anything too them and they finally found the office they were looking for.

When they went too look into the office, Kim smiled in relief when she saw her dad sitting in the room at his computer, working on his latest project.  
Knocking softly to catch his attention, Kim watched as her father looked up in surprise and smiled at her. "Oh, Kimmie-cub? What a surprise, please come in…" Mr. Dr Possible stated with a gestured wave into the room.

Behind her, Kim heard Drakken and Shego laugh to themselves. _Shego spoke low enough for Kim to only hear, "Kimmie-cub?"_ She and Drakken laughed again.

Kim glared at them and frowned. She doesn't say anything and instead turned back to her father and smiled. "Thanks dad, I'm sorry to bother you at work but uh, I was wondering if you could help me with something?" Kim asked with hope and worry as she entered the room and sat in a chair across from him. Ron (Shego), Drakken and Shego's brainless body waited outside the doorway again.

Mr. Possible looked at his daughter with concern. "Sure Kimmie-cub, I could at least try to help you. What's up?" He with a warm smile as he raised an eyebrow at her with interest.

Silence came over them for a moment as Kim thought of how to explain the situation to her dad. She took a deep breath and started her explanation for the second time that day. "So, here's the sitch dad." Kim began as she looked at her dad seriously. "Ron and I went to fight Drakken and Shego on our last mission, right? You know; to stop them from taking over the world again." She continued as she took another deep breath and watched as her dad listened. She went on, "But, during this mission Drakken decided to use some type of machine that could allow its user to share the same body and mind with someone else. It was called the Brain-Share Machine. While we were trying to stop him, Ron and Shego started fighting over the Brain-Share Machine and they crashed into a wall while doing so. It broke and well…." Kim sighed as she finished her story and slumped her shoulders in relief. She looked sadly at her dad. "…. Dad, Ron and Shego are sharing a mind and body."

Mr. Possible stared in surprise and shock as his daughter finished telling him her latest's problems. "Uh…I see Kimmie, but can I ask you something?" Mr. Possible wondered as he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Kim frowns and eyes her father with worry. "Sure dad, what's the sitch?" Kim wondered as she sat down in a chair that was across from him this time.

Her father smiled at her catchphrase and continued as he sighs. "Uh, no offense Kimmie-cub, but what you just told me seems highly impossible – "Mr. Possible began until Kim interrupted him.

"Okay; no offense dad what you just said, doesn't work for me! Anything is possible for a possible right!?" Kim questioned as she eyed her father who sighed but nodded. She then uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on her hips. "Secondly; I know this seems odd and unlikely that it would happen, but it did. And please dad, we really need you're help in fixing this situation!" Kim pleaded as she frowned and sighed. Before her father could say anything; she turned her head out the door and yelled out it. "Ron, Drakken, Shego! You can come in now!" Kim instructed as she turned back too her dad and frowned.

Silence came over the whole room as Ron (Shego), Drakken and Shego's brainless body came into the room. Mr. Possible watched as his daughter's best friend turned boyfriend and two arch foes walked in together. Suddenly; as they did, Mr. Possible pondered the situation his daughter told him about. He looked at his daughter's sad expression and the interaction between Ron, Shego and Drakken. Something for sure was up.  
He sighed and looked at all of them. "Hello Drew…." Mr. Possible began as he eyed Drakken who frowned and eyed him in warning. "…. I'm assuming you're here to tell me what Kimmie told me was true?" Mr. Possible questioned as he tilted his head at the other man.

Drakken nodded his head, "That's right James…" Drakken replied with amusement. He sighed as well. "Unfourtanlly; your daughter's buffoon of a sidekick is sharing a brain/body with my sidekick. I need your help in putting the machine back together so we can separate the two and go back to how things were before all of this happened." Drakken explained as he looked at Mr. Possible with hope while showing him the pieces of the machine. "What do you say? Think you could help us?" Drakken questioned as he raised an eyebrow at his old college pal. _Drakken still felt odd about asking someone for help._

Mr. Possible eyed Drakken in thought for a while. Then, he turned and looked at his Kimmie-cub and watched as she frowned while talking to Ron (Shego). It was clear that his daughter was hurting from this, how she was hurting, James wasn't sure, but he knew she was. After that, he looked at Ron who he could tell, was being affected by all of this the most. Finally; he looked at Drakken and Shego's brainless body and sighed. Sure, Drakken and Shego were evil, but they were still human too right? And after all, James wouldn't want to wish this upon any of them, so, he knew what he had to do…

James sighed as he came to a decision. He looked at all four of them. "Alright, I will help you." James explained as they all suddenly cheered.

As he said this, Kim hugged him suddenly. "Thanks daddy! I knew I could count on you!" Kim finished as she kissed him on the cheek.

The actions from his daughter made James chuckle lightly to himself. "Your welcome! Anything for my Kimmie-cub!" James finished as he kissed her forehead.

Kim let go of the hug and groaned. " _Dad…._ " Kim complained at his nickname for her as Drakken and Shego laughed again, she glared at them and they went quiet.

"What?" James looked at his daughter in confusion. He shrugged it off and look at Drakken while changing the subject instantly. "Anyway Drew; you said you needed help rebuilding the machine to reverse the situation am I right?" James asked as Drakken nodded. James smiled and stood up. "Well, I'm between shifts right now and if you want, you're more then welcome to use my lab to start on the machine. Once my last shift is over, I can come in and help you finish. How does that sound?" James asked as he grabbed his lab coat, and keys.

Drakken looked at him in surprise but nodded. "Sure, sounds like a plan. Thanks James…" Drakken replied as Kim, James and Ron (Shego) all eyed him oddly. Drakken noticed, "What!? I may be evil but that doesn't mean I don't know what manners are." Drakken scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Can we please just get to the lab? Please?" Drakken asked hoping to change the subject and get to work as soon as he can.

James nodded and laughed lightly. "Sure thing; everyone follow me…" James stood up from his chair finally and started to head to his lab. Drakken, Shego's brainless body, Ron (Shego) and Kim all followed him….

….

Meanwhile far on the other side of Middleton, a man in his late forties sat in a chair with an evil smile as he watched the monitors in front of him. This man, was decently built for an average man. He had combed back brown hair that went to his ears. He had brown eyes and tan skin. He wore a regular grey simple suite for work and a wicked smile. On his lap, sat a black cat and he petted the cat as he watched the scenes before him. With Kim Possible and her buffoon of a sidekick walking off of the screen, the man laughed evilly as he looked down at his cat. "Yes, everything is going according too plan, yes…." The man continued to laugh and pet his cat. "…. Soon Kim Possible won't know what hit her when I take her oh so precious sidekick boyfriend and use him for my own personal game!" The man laughs once more.

He calms down and looks back at the monitors. On the monitors showed many different locations and rooms. One side, showed various rooms from the Possible's and Stoppable's home. Another shows different angles of a restrunt known as Bueno Nacho, and some of the Space Center and Hospital. Finally; the last set of cameras showed rooms of the Middleton Mall. The man really wanted to keep an eye on his new prey…

"Yes…. Sassy our plan is in works." The man continued as he petted his black cat known as Sassy. She hissed. "Yes…. once we have Stoppable in our hands, I'll rule this world." The man laughed to himself. "With Stoppable's Mystical Monkey Powers and Shego's brain, he'll be…. well, unstoppable!" The man finished as he laughed as he stood up making his cat meow and jump off his lap. The man slammed his fist on his desk and continued to laugh happily and evilly as he eyed Ron on the monitors. Then, he looked over at Kim and watched her movements on the monitor. He knew they were at the Space Center. "Get ready Possible, I'm about to rock your world and take the one thing you care about the most." The man finished as he smirked at the redhead on the screens. As he did, he heard footsteps coming up behind him.

"Um…Rafiel?... sir?" A voice questioned as soon as the footsteps stopped near him.

The villain known as Rafiel growled and turned sharply. He eyed the owner of the voice and frowned when he saw it was once of his henchman. "What!?" Rafiel demanded as he glared at the henchman.

The henchman squealed a little fright but continued nervously. "Um…. sorry to bother you sir, but word just came that Possible's computer geek is looking for the scientist who created the machine. He wants to help separate Stoppable and Miss Go." The henchman finished explaining as Rafiel frowned at the news. He growled and looked back at the monitors too see Kim and Ron leaving her father's officer with Drakken and Shego.

He sighs and looks at his henchman. "Well, we can't have that, now can we?" Rafiel questioned as he raised an eyebrow. He smiles wickedly. "It looks like we'll have to go to phase two sooner then I thought." Rafiel laughs to himself. "Thank you, Damon, for telling me this. You'll live to see another day." Rafiel explained as he watches his henchman sigh in relief.

"You're welcome sir! Thank you, sir!" The henchman known as Damon replies with a smile.

Rafiel nods his head. "Of course." Rafiel finishes. "Now; I have another task for you. Go and get other henchman to help you! Fan out and get Stoppable! Bring him to me alright! I don't care if you harm him some, but I need him alive! Do whatever too Possible if she tries to stop you and protect him! I want that sidekick! He's the biggest part of my plan! Now go! Bring him to me! GO!" Rafiel pointed past the henchman. The henchman nods and rushes off to do what he was told. When he was gone, Rafiel turned back to the monitors only to find that Kim and Ron made it to the lab. He stands there and laughs…

* * *

 **A/N – Well, there was chapter seven! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **At least Ron, Kim, Drakken and Shego can get the help they need right? And what do you think of the new villain? How do think this will affect everything?**

 **Thank you for reading and again for your patients! I hope this chapter didn't seem rushed, it took me a while to write and I read over it a few times!  
Anyway; thank you again and please remember to review! We authors do love feedback! **

**Chapter eight coming soon! Until then, with love to you guys and girls! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


End file.
